shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Irwin Daayán
Irwin Daayán Rosenthal Sarlí (born November 9th, 1978) is a Mexican voice actor who provided voices in the Latin American dub of Shopkins. He is best known for voicing Sheen Estevez from "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius", Yugi Muto from "Yu-Gi-Oh!", Dende from the "Dragon Ball" series, Gir from "Invader Zim", Daffy Duck from "The Looney Tunes Show", Kenny McCormick from "South Park", and Draco Malfoy from the "Harry Potter" film series. Voices *Cheeky Chocolate (Cheeky and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) *The First Slip Coach *The Small Mart stationmaster (A Blooming Mess) *James' Guard (The Adventure Begins) Trivia *Both he and Jules de Jongh voiced Marco from "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" in their respective languages. *Both he and Yūsuke Numata voiced Sheen Estevez from "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" in their respective languages. **Agnieszka Kunikowska, Martín Soto, Grzegorz Drojewski, Wanja Gerick, Susa Saukko and Mayumi Asano have also worked on "Jimmy Neutron". *Both he and Nozomu Sasaki voiced Hayate Gekkou from "Naruto" in their respective languages. *Both he and Kenta Miyake voiced Benkei from "Beyblade: Metal Fusion" in their respective languages. **Alan Prieto, Bruno Coronel, Gérard Boucaron, Jan Kulczycki and Eddie Glen have also worked on "Beyblade". *Both he and Taisuke Yamamoto voiced T.K. from "Digimon Adventure 02" in their respective languages. **Nobuaki Kanemitsu, Ángel Amorós, Roberto Mendiola, Lupita Leal, Héctor Moreno, Jorge Teixeira, Yasuhiro Takato, Fabrice Trojani, Ewa Serwa, Gerald Schaale, Tony Marot, José Arenas, Ricardo Silva, Yasunori Masutani, Taisto Oksanen, Ambrogio Colombo, Satoshi Taki, Yehonatan Magon, Masaharu Satō, Nir Ron, Gerardo Reyero, Junko Noda, Houko Kuwashima, Marie-Luise Schramm, Mireya Mendoza, Igor Cruz, Nanaho Katsuragi, Benjamín Rivera, Arturo Mercado Jr., Pedro D'Aguillón Jr., Tom Deininger, Hiroaki Hirata, Óscar Flores, Yoram Yosefsberg, Carlos Hernández, Chie Kōjiro, Agnieszka Kunikowska, Manuel Campuzano, Dor Srugo, Bin Shimada and Talya Barkay have also worked on "Digimon". *Both he and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Scott McNeil voiced Koga from "InuYasha" in their respective languages. *He, Geneviève Déry, Robert Wilfort, Rolando de Castro, Claes Ljungmark, Leyla Rangel, Ruth Toscano, Nathan Clarke, Humberto Vélez, Timothy Bateson, Simon Fisher-Becker, César Izaguirre, César Árias, Katsuji Mori, Yigal Mizrachi, Hideyuki Umezu, José Luis Orozco, Jesse Grimm, Aryeh Cherner, Zuzanna Galia, Ángel Amorós, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Octavio Rojas, Scott Maurstad, John Hurt, Jorge Santos, Masashi Ebara, Blas García, Dov Reiser, Albert Cohen, Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan, Zvika Schwartzberg, Jamie Campbell Bower, Thomas Fritsch, Norma Iturbe and Rob Rackstraw have all starred in the "Harry Potter" films. Angela Kyriacou and Eddie Redmayne also had roles in it's prequel "Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them". *He, Alejandro Mayén, Loretta Santini, Radovan Vaculík, Taisuke Yamamoto, Liliana Barba, Carlos Íñigo and Eduardo Garza have all worked on "South Park". *He, Agnieszka Kunikowska, Prokhor Chekhovskoy, Guilherme Briggs, Naoki Tatsuta, Grzegorz Kwiecień, Stefan Knothe, Jim Cummings, Alfonso Ramírez, Kari Tamminen, César Soto, Luise Lunow, Masashi Ebara, Tesshō Genda, Saar Badishi, Przemysław Stippa, Zvika Fohrman, Daisuke Gōri, Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan, Ernesto Lezama, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Cezary Kwieciński and Simcha Barbiro have all worked on "Looney Tunes". External Link * Irwin's Twitter account Category:Voice actors